


Survive and Fight The Dead

by PrincessChynna



Series: Surviving the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, rebirth characters are in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: When twelve years old Alice Winters wakes up in her house. She is stunned to find her parents missing and she can't remember anything. Alice then finds herself in a new and dangerous world. Will she find her parents and survive the apocalypse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the dangan ronpa characters and the rebirth characters. I only own Alice and officer Vann aka my ocs. By the way, Monaca, Kotoko, Nagisa, Jataro and Masaru are twelve years old in this story.

In a dusty and cold bedroom. A young twelve years old girl is laying on a bed. Her brown hair was messy and her skin tone looks really pale. She wakes up when the birds start to chirp near the window. Her dark blue eyes seem to sparkle with enthusiasm. " That was a great nap." She said while stretching.

She looks around the room and notice something disturbing. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor. " That's odd. I cleaned my room yesterday." The very confused girl mumbled. She got up from the bed and leaves the room. Her heart beats fast in fear at the blood streaks on the floor. The girl quickly looks around the hallway.

There was no sign of her parents. That is a really bad sign. The girl cautiously walks to the front door. She opens the door and gasps. If the entire house was bad on the inside. Then the outside is worse. The grass is overgrown, weeds were almost everywhere. The girl was becoming really concerned. Everything was fine before she took a nap.

She walks further into the street. It was eerily quiet for the afternoon in her neighborhood. Normally her next door neighbor is cooking on his grill, the nice elderly lady that lives close by would be sitting on her porch. A startling sight snaps the girl out of her thoughts. A once shiny white car is covered in bloody hand prints.

" Calm down Alice. Maybe those are fake." Alice whispered to herself. A part of her knew that wasn't true. Before she could go any further. Something cold and metallic pressed against the back of her head. " Say one thing before I kill you." A man calmly ordered her. Alice's eyes widen at the man's words. " Please don't kill me!" She pleaded.

The gun stayed where was for a few seconds before it was removed. Alice turns around to see a man in a police uniform. " I'm sorry for threatening you. I had to make sure you weren't a walker." The officer apologized as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. " A walker?" Alice question him. The officer stared at her like she is from mars.

" Don't you know about the walkers? They been around for two weeks now." The officer said. Alice was still confused until she hears a noise. It sounded like a raspy growl. Alice turns her head to see one of her neighbors. She lifts up one hand to wave, but the officer grabs her hand and makes her put it back down.

The officer lifts up his gun and shoots Alice's neighbor in their head. " Why did you do that!?" Alice angrily demands. " That person is a walker. It would've torn you apart." The officer replied with sympathy for the person he just killed. Alice walks over to her neighbor. She stopped when she came to an horrifying conclusion.

The neighbor used to be a beautiful woman in her twenties. Now she was missing a huge chunk of her throat and the left side of her face was ripped off. The thing that disturb Alice the most was her eyes. The woman's eyes were solid white. " N-no way. I saw her yesterday. This has to be a nightmare." Alice nervously said. The mysterious police officer approached Alice and the corpse.

" Two weeks ago the dead came back. Nobody knows if this is a virus or an supernatural phenomenon. Anyone who gets bit by a walker dies within 24 hours or less and becomes a walker." He told Alice. " This can't be true! I would've known about this before! Unless I forgot about it." Alice thought.

" My name is Edwin Vann." Vann introduced himself. " I'm Alice Winters." Alice introduced herself. Vann looks up at the sky suddenly. Alice is surprise to see him nervous. " We have to find a safe place now. It isn't safe when it gets dark." Vann said in a strained voice. Alice didn't protest.

(A hour later)

Vann and Alice walks down a deserted road. They were having a hard time finding a safe zone. The man had explained earlier that it is hard to see the walkers when it's dark. " So where are these safe zones? Are they protected by the military?" Alice asked. " The military is only protecting the way out of the city. They have quarantine the city. The safe zones are made by survivors and other police officers." Vann replied.

The young girl looks around the road. She knew that at any moment a walker was going to appear. Vann had warned her that they go wherever they hear noises. He also told her that walkers don't eat animals. That was somewhat reassuring. What wasn't reassuring is the pools of blood on the road and the none moving corpses.

" It's going to be an hour before we get to Hope's Peak academy. I heard that a lot of the students have turned it into a safe zone." Vann whispered. Alice looks towards the school. The owner of the white car in her neighborhood attends Hope's Peak. Maybe he was there. That was a nice thought, because at least someone that she knows is still alive. Plus he might know where her parents are at. Those thoughts were giving her hope

Vann was also feeling hopeful. He was originally responsible for helping survivors at the police station. A student from Hope's Peak academy was helping him, until he decided to protect his fellow classmates. Vann regrets being unable to stop him, because the police station became overrun with walkers thirty minutes later.

Hopefully he will find the young police officer alive. He passed by a corpse without realizing he made a fatal mistake. The corpse lunges at Vann and bites his right leg. Vann cried out in pain. Before he noticed that another walker is approaching him and a third was near Alice. He knew he only had one bullet left. So he killed the walker near Alice.

" Run!" Vann yelled before the other walker rips out his throat. Alice gasps and runs away. The academy is still far away. But she can make it there if she keeps running. However five walkers stood in her way. Alice's eyes widen in horror. " No! I don't want to die!" She frantically thought as the corpses walks towards her.

Alice prepares for the worst when a truck rams into the walkers. Alice almost steps back in surprise. " Hurry up and get in!" A male voice shouted. Alice couldn't tell how young or old the voice is. Exhaustion is making her lightheaded and dizzy. The last thing Alice remembers before she blacked out is the sound of the truck door opening, and someone picking her up.


	2. Safe for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice wakes up at a motel and meets the group that saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone sees the notes from the last chapter on this chapter. I don't know how to get rid of the extra notes.

" Why? Why is this happening?" Alice thought as she slowly wakes up. She just had a nightmare about Vann's death. He should be alive right now. It wasn't fair. Alice knew that life isn't always fair, but Vann shouldn't have been eaten alive by those things. " I wonder who Vann is." A girls voice said. Alice's eyes widen as she quickly sits up.

Five kids her age were in a room with her. " I think you scared her, Kotoko." A beautiful light brown haired boy said to a girl with pink hair. " You should've never had lost your mask, Jataro." Kotoko grumbles as she flips one of her pigtails. " Who are you guys?" Alice asked. A girl with green hair clasped her hands together. " Monaca forgot her manners! Welcome to Monaca's group!" Monaca greets Alice.

The boy with blue hair and blue eyes spoke up. " That's everyone's cue to introduce themselves. My name is Nagisa Shingetsu." Nagisa introduced himself. " I'm the hero Masaru Daimon!" A red hair boy introduced himself with enthusiasm. " I'm Kotoko Utsugi. The useless boy next to me is Jataro Kemuri." Kotoko introduced herself and Jataro.

Alice felt bad for Jataro. He looked disappointed that he couldn't introduced himself. " My name is Alice Winters. Where are we?" Alice asked. " We are at a motel. Miguel and his girlfriend saved you." Nagisa told her. " You'll like Miguel! He's really nice, and he keeps us safe from the monsters!" Kotoko smiled happily.

Alice raises an eyebrow. It was obvious that this group really likes this Miguel person. But they seem to avoid mentioning his girlfriend's name. Masaru opens a door. A second later he motions for Alice to join him. Alice got off the bed and walks over to him. A walker with a missing arm is approaching the motel.

Before it could get closer. An arrow went through it's head. " Yahoo! Another one bites the dust!" A teenage boy with brown hair and tan skin cheered. He is carrying a crossbow. " That's Miguel. He's from Spain but he came here with Beatrice on vacation, before this happened." Masaru explained.

" Please avoid Beatrice whenever you can. She may seem nice when you first meet her, but she not nice. She pushed Jataro down the stairs yesterday." Nagisa warned Alice. Alice was surprised to hear that. Maybe he is wrong about her. A teenage girl with long blonde hair strode over to a still cheering Miguel.

Alice gasps when the girl slapped Miguel. " This is why you are going to die soon!" The girl angrily snapped. Miguel rubs the spot where he was slapped with his hand. " C'mon Bea. Don't be so negative." He said. " I'm not being negative! I'm stating true facts! You better die with the kids instead of taking me down with you!" Beatrice snapped.

" She's so mean. Miguel started dating her after he went to England one day. I don't know what he sees in her." Masaru muttered. Alice silently agreed with the red hair boy. " So who's the leader?" Alice suddenly asked. " Monaca is the leader!" Monaca happily announced.

" Before you ask your next question. Yes, we are going to leave the motel soon." Nagisa told Alice. " We were only staying here until our teacher came back. He went missing after Miguel and Beatrice joined the group." Kotoko sadly said. Alice thought about her parents. They were missing too. It was beginning to look like being missing during the apocalypse is a bad sign.

" No! I refuse to believe that my parents are dead!" Alice thought. She can't lose hope now. Her parents have to be at a safe zone or they left the city for some reason. " Hey Alice. Did you attend Hope's Peak elementary school?" Kotoko asked Alice. " No." Alice replied. " That's too bad. We were from that school." Jataro mumbled.

Alice blinks in surprise. She had no idea that she was talking to students of one of Hope's Peaks schools! This is a startling turn of events. "' Hey guys! I got radio transmission!" Miguel called out. The five immediately left the room. Alice followed a minute later. She resisted the urge to grimace, when she saw dried blood on Miguel's shirt and pants.

" My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I have an important message to survivors who are in areas, with a large amount of infected. Hope's Peak and several other places are safe from the infected. Those who wish to have shelter and a safe place. You have only until tomorrow night to go to a safe zone." A calm female voice said on the radio.

" W-what? The police are blocking off safe zones already?" Monaca nervously questioned. " Of course they are! They're leaving anyone who doesn't find a safe zone to die!" Beatrice growled as she straightens her yellow sweater and white skirt. " We need to leave in the morning to Hope's Peak." Masaru said.

Alice stared at the radio. Vann never mentioned that the safe zones are being closed off. Maybe he didn't know about that. Alice glances towards the street. It was getting dark and she couldn't tell where the walkers are at. " If we can't get to Hope's Peak in time. I'm going to let those things eat you guys." Beatrice threatened everyone, before she walks to a motel room.

" Please forgive Bea. She didn't mean to say that." Miguel spoke up. Nobody said a word. They knew Beatrice will go through with her threat. If only Miguel could see Beatrice's cruel personality. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


	3. Night Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu and his group prepare for a risky trip to the academy. But a plea for help changes their plan.

Ayumu gazes at the radio in his hands. Him and his group just heard Kyoko's broadcast. He couldn't believe that the safe zones were going to be on lock down soon. Did the military order the safe zones to be on lock down? " Hey Ayumu! Try to use the radio to get ahold of Kyoko!" Kazuomi called out as he puts medicine in a bag.

A pharmacy wasn't exactly where the group was hoping to stay at. But it was convenient. Ayumu fiddles with the radio. He hope that his bad luck doesn't break it. Everything would be okay if they never went on that field trip. It was supposed to be a simple boring trip to the museum.

That changed when the driver stopped the bus. He had tried to help a injured little boy when he got out of the bus. Unfortunately for him the little boy was a walker. Ayumu and his classmates could only watch as the walker killed the bus driver. It was amazing that they are still alive. " We're alive because of your bad luck." Maiko told him yesterday. Was that really true?

" Izumo is starting to get really mad at Misuzu." Kasumi muttered. Seishi heard the spirit medium. " What did Misuzu say to make you mad?" He asked. " I told her that traveling during the night is suicidal." Misuzu sternly said. That was true. The group seen people get killed by walkers during the night.

Sure the group has flashlights with them, and they know that they have to be quiet. But if someone bumps into a walker, it was over for that person. " Misuzu. We have to leave now. We can't make it to the academy if we don't leave tonight." Seishi remind the miko. Misuzu mutters something and continues to look for supplies. 

Ayumu sighs in relief. A fight was avoided for now. " Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A little girl's voice asked on the radio. The others stopped what they were doing. " I'm here. Who are you?" Ayumu asked. " My name is Mika." Mika replied after a few seconds.

" How old are you and the members in your group?" Ayumu question. " I'm five and the others are teenagers. They told me that they are from Hope's Peak academy." The little girl said. Ayumu's eyes widen at that. There was another group that got separated from Hope's Peak.

" Hey mister or miss. Can you help us?" Mika asked. " With what?" Ayumu questioned. That's when he hears the frantic shouting background. " A group of bad men attacked us ten minutes ago. A young police officer in my group got bit when a monster snuck up on him. We're at a hospital near the academy, but he won't stop bleeding." Mika said. The fear in her voice is very obvious.

This is bad. Before Ayumu could respond, an older male voice shouts. " Mika! Turn off that radio! The bandits might come back at any moment!" The radio was silent after that.

" We can't just leave them alone. They'll die." Nico spoke up. " But we only have a crowbar for a weapon. That can't stop a group of bandits." Saiji reminded her. " I don't care about what we do. It's Ayumu's decision to save them or not." Mikoto said. Ayumu gulps when everyone looks at him. Why did they have to make him the leader?

" We should go save them. They have a kid with them." Ayumu finally said. " I hope that this isn't a trap." Akira mumbled. Ayumu hoped the same thing too. In this new chaotic world, people make traps to get someone else's supplies. Ayumu felt sick at two particular things that some groups probably resorted to.

If this isn't a trap, fellow classmates and a child are in danger. Saving that group is a good thing. Another good thing is that the hospital is near the academy. So it would be like killing two birds with one stone. Hopefully nothing will go wrong during the rescue mission.


	4. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kyoko finishes the broadcast. She starts planning for the future, and a unexpected tragedy makes her question her ability to be a leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to notes. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Kyoko sighs and leans back on her father's chair. That was actually harder than she expected. Doing what the military order her to do seemed easy at first. But now she felt like she crushed a lot of people's hope for survival. Who knows how many people can't get to safe zones.

Kyoko started to wish that her father was at the school. Unfortunately him, Koichi Kizakura, Chisa Yukizome and the security guard Juzo Sakakura had left the school. Kyoko's father wanted to help some students that had left and their families. Koichi wanted to help her father, while Chisa and Juzo left to find their friend. The other staff members were killed on the first day or they are trying to leave the city now. The only teacher that is still at the school is injured.

It still amazes Kyoko that she was chosen to be the leader of the school. Sure she is calm during situations and is excellent at her talent. But being a leader is a little overwhelming. In fact she doesn't even know if the supply group will return. The school already has a working generator, running water and lots of food to keep everyone from starving for a few years. " Did the Steering Committee know that this was going to happen?" Kyoko thought.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she remembers the supply group's mission. Hitoshi Ryu also know as the ultimate police officer, suggested that the school need more medical supplies and medicine. " Who knows when there will be a illness going around." He had said earlier. With a hospital being close by, she thought Hitoshi's group will be okay. But they were supposed to be back by now.

The sound of the headmaster's office door opening snapped Kyoko out of her thoughts. Leon Kuwata enters the office. " Hey. Mondo, Peko, Nekomaru and Kiibo want to go look for Hitoshi and his group." Leon told her. " Let me guess. You want to join them." Kyoko said as Leon slightly jump back from the desk.

" You're right about that. If they are in trouble, then they probably won't return before we do the lock down." Leon sighed. Kyoko knew that he is right. " Okay. Make sure everyone comes back unharmed." She told him. She knew that that was an impossible request. However she didn't want anyone to get bit by a walker, or injured by a hostile survivors. Leon simply nods his head and leaves the office.

Once he was gone, Kyoko grabs a pen and writes on a notebook. " I don't know what will happen in a year, a month, a week or tomorrow. I have to make plans to keep everyone alive." She thought. After what seemed like an hour, Kyoko finished her plans. If the generator should stop working. The group will leave and find a new place to stay at. If they can't find a new place. They are going to find a way out of the city.

Leaving the city might be risky. It was unknown if the virus has already spread to the rest of the world. " Why is the military ordering the safe zones to be on lock down? The city is already quarantine." Kyoko mumbled to herself. She didn't want to admit that something bad is going to happen soon. Kyoko gets up from the chair as Mikan walks into the room.

The ultimate nurse has tears running down her face. " Mrs. Shigami's wound is got infected. It's untreatable since nobody caught it in time. She's not going to be able to last much longer." Mikan sobbed. Kyoko's eyes widen in shock. She rushed past Mikan and rushes to the infirmary. The sight of the dying teacher stopped her. The teacher's short blue hair was covered in sweat, and her lavender eyes were wide in fear.

The teacher was wearing a hospital robe, since Kirumi decided to burn her clothes just in case. " Hey Kyoko. Who knew that a stab wound was going to kill me." The teacher weakly chuckled. " You should've taken the antibiotics." Kyoko sternly told her. " How was I supposed to know that guy was going to stab me!?" Mrs. Shigami protested.

Yesterday a man had somehow snuck into the school. Mrs. Shigami and Kyoko found him trying to break into the kitchen. The man became nervous and threatened them. They managed to calm him down, until a member of the student council show up. The man stabbed Mrs. Shigami and left the school.

" Do you have any last request?" Kyoko asked. The teacher was silent for a moment. " I want to go outside by myself." She finally said, while getting up from the infirmary bed. Kyoko reaches out to stop her. " Please don't stop me. I want to find a clue that hints that my students are still alive." Mrs. Shigami told Kyoko. The detective steps aside to let the teacher leave the infirmary.

Mrs. Shigami smiles at her as she leaves the room. " I'll miss you Mrs. Shigami. I hope you find out that your students are alive, so you can die peacefully." Kyoko thought. Being the leader is really hard. How can she be a good leader if someone she promised to protect is dying. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be the leader. Makoto would be a better leader for the group.

Kyoko slowly walks back to the headmaster's office. She needs to be alone and continue making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group at the hospital will make their appearance in the next chapter. I might make this into a series. Because, I already have an idea for a side story called Tales of the Fallen.


	5. Never Lose Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group at the hospital must survive attacks from the living and the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice and her group is appearing in this chapter.

" Sayuri! Watch out!" Hitoshi called out to a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and wearing a simple green dress. Sayuri dodges an walker that was about to grab her. She runs over to the teenage blonde hair police officer. Hitoshi kills the walker by shooting it in the head. " I'm getting dizzy and weak. Maybe searching the hospital rooms was a bad idea." Hitoshi thought as he looks at his left arm. The sleeve of his police uniform is stained with fresh blood.

The girl notice him staring at his wound. " This is all my fault. The bandits are after me, and I brought them here by running away." Sayuri shouted. Hitoshi somehow manages to hug her despite the pain. Sayuri wasn't a member of the supply group. Her and her classmates fled the school during the first day. Hitoshi had found her coaxing five years old Mika from a car.

Hitoshi remembers that Sayuri is the ultimate midwife and that she likes children. So it made sense that she puts herself in danger to save a child. Hitoshi still doesn't know where Sayuri's group is. But she did say that her group is still alive. She just forgot to mentioned that bandits are after her for some reason.

" I can't believe you shouted at Mika! You are such a jerk Itsuke!" A female voice angrily exclaimed. Hitoshi and Sayuri leave the hospital room to see the rest of the group. A little girl with short brown hair, and wearing a blue dress was covering her face with her arms. " She had the radio on! We need everyone to be ready to leave in case the bandits come back!" Itsuke snapped. Itsuke has short messy brown hair and grey eyes. He is wearing a camouflage shirt and matching pants. He is known as the ultimate hunter.

The girl he is arguing with has peach color hair in a bun, ice blue eyes and wearing a long sleeve red shirt and a purple skirt. The girl's name is Keiko and she's the ultimate ballerina. Keiko is beautiful and was normally friendly. Now she is scowling and ready to punch Itsuke.

" Please stop fighting!" A cute pink hair and violet color eyes girl pleaded. She is wearing a baby pink sweet Lolita style dress. Her name is Yuki and she is the ultimate toymaker. It surprises people that she isn't the ultimate dollmaker. Two other girls and another boy watch the argument.

The second boy has spiky blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and is wearing a beige shirt and blue jeans. The third girl has straight light blue hair tied in a braid, hazel color eyes, and wearing a pink outfit that looks like an figure skater's outfit. The four girl has red hair, green eyes, and wearing a periwinkle shirt, white shorts and a white doctor coat.

" Cool it you two!" Hitoshi shouted. Itsuke and Keiko stop their argument and looks at Hitoshi. The police officer puts his hands on his hips and gives the two stern looks. " I'm not going to be here much longer. So learn to get along." He told them. Sayuri flinched at his words. 

The red haired girl looks solemn. " If I was a surgeon instead of a virologist. I could've saved you." She whispered. " I doubt that amputation would've worked Tomoe." The spiky haired boy mumbled. Hitoshi sighs, and wipes sweat off his forehead with his right arm. " Hikari. Have you found any survivors in the other rooms?" Hitoshi asked the blue hair girl. " No." Hikari replied.

" What about you Kaze? Did you find anyone here?" Sayuri asked the spiky hair boy. Kaze shakes his head. Hitoshi suddenly double over while coughing. Mika lifts up her head in alarm. Her emerald green eyes widen in fear as she watches Hitoshi. After a few seconds of coughing. Hitoshi pulls his hand away from his face. His hand is covered in blood. Kaze looks away from the police officer. He is the ultimate bodyguard, but he failed to protect Hitoshi! He hated losing someone he is supposed to protect.

" Well I'm done for." Hitoshi said as he sits on the floor. He looks at everyone in his group. " I'm very happy that I spent my last moments with you guys. Promise me that you will put a bullet in my head, Kaze." Hitoshi weakly continued. " Why me?!" Kaze questioned in surprise. " Because I trust you to protect the others." Hitoshi smiled.

Mika couldn't handle seeing him like this. She hugs Yuki who hugs her back. " It's a pity that i'll never ask why you and Chihiro pretend to be girls, Yuki." Hitoshi thought as he closes his eyes one last time. Kaze walks over to Hitoshi's body and grabs his gun. Yuki covers Mika's ears with his hands, as Kaze makes sure that Hitoshi doesn't become a walker. Hikari sobs as Tomoe puts an arm around her shoulders.

Being the ultimate figure skater was hard on Hikari. But Hitoshi made her feel safe and happy. She fell in love with him and now she lost him. " I should have confessed before the apocalypse started!" Hikari thought while sobbing. Sayuri was currently blaming herself. Hitoshi only got bit because he was distracted by the bandits.

" I should have never escaped from the bandits." Sayuri thought out of guilt. She was completely aware that Itsuke and Kaze are glaring at her. She knew that they are blaming her. Sayuri also knew that Hikari will hate her soon. That was fine. Sayuri is used to being hated.

(Several hours later.)

Tomoe cautiously looks out the door that leads to outside. A few walkers was roaming around. Fortunately the bandits are gone. She was about to leave, when she saw an surprising sight. A boy with a crowbar sneaks up to a walker with blood matted brown hair and a torn open stomach. The boy's group is close by. Tomoe recognizes him and his group immediately.

" Hey guys! We have company and they are here to help us!" The ultimate virologist yelled in joy. Without another word the group exits the hospital to meet up with the other group. Ayumu smiles when he sees them. " Looks like we arrived just in time. Leon thought that something bad had happened." He said.

Maiko quickly explained that they met up with Leon, Mondo, Peko and Nekomaru ten minutes ago. " Wait a minute. Hitoshi is missing. Where is he?" Mondo asked. " Dead. He was bitten." Kaze sadly replied. " That is very unfortunate. He will be missed by everyone." Peko said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

A crashing sound broke the silence. " That sound came from the academy!" Nekomaru yelled as he ran towards the sound. Everyone follows him.

(At the academy)

" Get inside the school now!" Miguel ordered as he kills a walker with an arrow. Masaru picks up Monaca and runs towards the school. Alice, Nagisa, Kotoko and Jataro follow him. Miguel silently berates himself. He should have watched the road. Now his truck is wrecked and ten walkers are heading towards him. A scream makes him turn his head. Beatrice was cornered by an eleventh walker.

" Stay away from my precious Bea!" Miguel yelled as he kills the walker. Beatrice runs over to Miguel. " I was wrong about you, Miguel. You aren't useless. In fact you are useful by being a distraction." Beatrice smirked and pushed Miguel towards the walkers. The teenage boy's eyes widen at her betrayal. Beatrice walks away while her boyfriend screams in pain.

She glances over her shoulder to see Peko quickly takes down five walkers. Leon bashes a walker's head with his baseball bat, while Kaze kills the rest with Hitoshi's gun. " Too bad they are too late to save Miguel. Oh well. I'll just find a new idiot here." Beatrice thought. 

Only one person saw her push Miguel. That person is Itsuke. He doesn't know who Beatrice is, but one way or another he was going to make sure she leaves the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the supply group mourns the lose of Hitoshi, while Alice's group minus Beatrice mourns the lose of Miguel.


	6. Mourning Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone mourns their lost friends. Sayuri remembers her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time I update this story, I will officially turn this story into a series.

Alice pants as she tries to catch her breath. She looks around the inside of the academy. It is really impressive to her. " Hey Beatrice! Where's Miguel?!" Masaru demanded as the blonde hair girl casually walks into the building. Beatrice stops and slowly turns around. The six kids were surprise to see her crying.

" A walker grabbed him! I tried to save him, but there were too many of them!" Beatrice sobbed. Nagisa looks towards the doorway as Ayumu and the others enter the building. He felt his heart drop when he couldn't see Miguel. " N-no! He can't be dead! He promised to stay alive for us!" Nagisa frantically thought. Leon closes and locks the door. Any hope of Miguel being alive vanished.

Nagisa runs off to a different part of the school. He wanted to be alone. Alice watched Nagisa leave the entrance area. She couldn't blame him for running away. Alice felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Sayuri. " You have a cut on your cheek. I'll take you to the infirmary." Sayuri said. Alice glances at her group and reluctantly goes to the infirmary.

Once the two got to the infirmary. Alice raises an eyebrow when she couldn't see a nurse. " Mikan must be somewhere else." Sayuri commented as she looks for bandages. " My name is Alice." Alice introduced herself. " My name is Sayuri. I'm sorry about your friend." Sayuri apologized.

" Seems like everyone who promise to help me find my parents end up dead." Alice whispered. The midwife gave the girl a pity look. " I know how you feel. I got separated from my friends and I got someone killed." Sayuri told Alice. " Can you tell me about your classmates and teacher?" The young girl asked.

" Well... My classmates and teacher are really. Mrs. Shigami is really kind and gentle. And I have a crush on one classmate. " Sayuri replied. Alice stares at the older girl. Why was she not saying her classmates names and talents? Maybe she is nervous or can't remember at the moment. Alice snaps out of her thoughts, when Sayuri put a bandage on her left cheek.

" This virus or whatever you is will be over soon." The older girl reassured Alice. " Will this be over soon or will it never end?" Alice thought.

(At Yuki's room)

Yuki sits down on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Hitoshi is dead. The whole thing felt like an nightmare. A creaking noise alerts him that someone is opening his door. He felt slightly relieved to see his friend Chihiro Fujisaki. " I heard about what happened to Hitoshi." Chihiro said as he sits down next to Yuki.

" He was so happy to spend his last moments with us. He should be here with everyone." Yuki mumbled. Chihiro frowned at his friend's words. " Do you blame Sayuri for Hitoshi's death?" He asked Yuki. The pink haired boy's widen in shock. " I don't blame her! It wasn't her fault!" Yuki shouted.

" Itsuke, Hikari and Kaze blame her. In fact they demanding that she leaves the school." Chihiro told Yuki. The pink hair boy clenches his hands. How can they demand that?! They don't know what those bandits did to Sayuri! " Y-yuki? Are you in here?" Mika nervously asked. Chihiro blushed when he realized he forgot to close the door.

" I'm here Mika." Yuki said. Mika enters the room and shyly walks over to the bed. " Why are you here? I thought you were hungry." Yuki asked. " A man name Korekiyo is in the cafeteria. He's very scary." Mika shuddered. " Korekiyo looks creepy, but he's a good person." Chihiro told the little girl.

" He isn't a good person. I can tell if a person is good or not." Mika thought. Yuki picks up Mika and sits her between him and Chihiro. " A lot of things scary things have happened. You must be scared because you never met everyone here before. There are a lot of good people here, so you don't have to be afraid anymore." Yuki reassured her.

Mika didn't reply. Instead she wraps her arms around Yuki. She hoped he was right about Korekiyo. She doesn't want to lose anyone else. Watching Hitoshi die reminded her when she watched her parents die. Her parents were looking at a map outside the car. Mika was in the car and taking a nap, when she heard her mother screaming.

Mika woke up to see a walker tearing a chunk of flesh from her mother's shoulder. Her father was choking on his own blood after another walker tore out his throat. Mika squeezes her eyes shut at the memory. If the walkers had never existed. Her parents would still be at home and Hitoshi would be doing his school work.

For now Mika just wants to feel safe.

(At the cafeteria)

Beatrice strode into the cafeteria. " Ugh! Those kids are going to drive me crazy! Why do they like that dead idiot so much?!" Beatrice grumbled. " Did you say something?" A male voice asked her. Beatrice was startled to see a teenage boy wearing a mask. She never saw him when she entered the cafeteria.

" Pardon me for scaring you. I am Korekiyo Shinguuji." Korekiyo politely introduced himself as he writes in a notebook. " I'm Beatrice Wilcox." Beatrice hesitantly introduced herself. Despite he did startled her. Beatrice didn't feel hostility like she feels around other people. Did she finally found someone she is attracted to?

" Excuse me. Can you watch my notebook for me?" Korekiyo asked Beatrice. Beatrice looks confused, but she still nods. After Korekiyo had left the cafeteria. Beatrice read the page that he was writing on. " I tried to avoid killing potential friends for my sister at my school. Now that seems impossible. I shall only limit my victims to just Tomoe and Keiko for now." 

Beatrice felt herself shaking in excitement. " I didn't find a replacement idiot! However I found the prefect scapegoat!" She thought in glee. If she had to kill someone that really annoys her. She can just blame the person's death on Korekiyo. Beatrice realized she is laughing, but she didn't care. This new world was made just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for Korekiyo to be kicked out of the group, so he can be the next antagonist in the story.


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at Hope's Peak relax for the first time in awhile. Will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be very dramatic at one part of the chapter.

Shuichi slowly walks to the cafeteria. Ever since the remaining members of Hitoshi's group, Ayumu group, the kids and Beatrice arrived. Everyone seemed to forget about what is happening outside. " Penny for your thoughts?" A female voice asked. A startled Shuichi turns his head to see Kaede. The blonde hair girl smiles at him. " Aren't you happy about almost everyone is safe?" She questioned him.

" But Hitoshi is dead, the rest of Sayuri's class and the other students are missing." Shuichi reminded her. Kaede frowns and looks down at the ground. " I know. However we can't mourn forever. Those children need to see us have hope for the future. They need to know that everything is going to go back to normal soon." Kaede said. " What if this never goes away? What if this virus is everywhere now?" Shuichi wanted to say.

He knew that she is right about having hope for the future. They can't let despair win. " You're right, Kaede." Shuichi said. Kaede smiles and grabs his hand. The detective blushes as Kaede drags him to the cafeteria. He really needed to tell her about his feelings soon. Shuichi watches as Kaede opens the door to the cafeteria. " Come on Maki Roll! He's going to corrupt her!" The two hear Kaito shout.

They look over at their usual table. The ultimate astronaut was standing next to Maki. The girl has her eyes closed and she looks very annoyed. " Stop calling me Maki Roll. If the kid wants to hang out with the annoyance, then leave them alone." Maki told him. Kaede could see what they are talking about. Mika was comfortably sitting on Kokichi's lap. " Don't hang around him too much Mika. You'll become a liar like him." Miu warned the little girl.

Kokichi pouts at the warning. " You guys are so mean! I'm not going to teach her how to lie!" The boy protested. " Was that a lie?" Shuichi asked as he walks over to the table. " Nishishi... That's right." Kokichi snickered. Tenko glares at him. " Don't you dare taint her." She threatened the ultimate supreme leader. Kokichi shrugs off the threat. Shuichi felt bad for Mika. The little girl looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

Her being uncomfortable confused him. Mika was okay with people paying attention to her before. So why is it bothering her now? " The student council members had a meeting earlier. They were discussing the possibility that the lock down is an excuse." Kiibo spoke up. " An excuse for what?" Tsumugi asked in surprise.

" An excuse to keep us from trying to leave the city." Kiibo replied. There was only silence at the table after that. The silence was broken when a crashing noise rang out. " How dare you accuse me of pushing my boyfriend! I loved him!" Beatrice angrily shrieked at Itsuke. Tomoe, who is near Itsuke puts her hand on his shoulder. The hunter shrugged off her hand and glares at Beatrice.

" I saw you push him! You let those things kill him!" Itsuke shouted. The blonde hair girl slaps him. The hunter snarls in rage and grabs her hair. He punches her twice in her face and once at her stomach. " Itsuke! Stop right now!" Ishimaru ordered. Itsuke looks at him. That gave Beatrice her chance to repeatedly scratch his face with her long sharp nails. Itsuke grabs an knife from his pocket and cuts her arm. Beatrice screams in pain.

" They're going to kill each other!" Mikan shrieked in fear. Nekomaru tackles Itsuke before he could attack again. Beatrice lunges at the hunter. Akane quickly grabs her. Soshun and Kyoko approaches the four. " As the leader of this group. I won't tolerate this behavior. But I won't punish you." Kyoko told them. " Kyoko. They need to be locked up. They will kill each other if we leave them only." Soshun said to her.

Kyoko sighs and motions for Nekomaru and Akane to take the bleeding duo away. " I feel bad for Kyoko. She isn't ready to be a leader." Kaede said. " Naegi and I are trying our best to help her. Unfortunately people like Itsuke and Beatrice are troublemakers." Kirumi spoke up. " I wonder if that fight means something bad will happen soon. Perhaps this could mean that the situation outside will get worse." Korekiyo mused.

Mika slightly whimpers in fear. That's when it hit Shuichi. Mika is scared of the walkers, but she is terrified of Korekiyo. Shuichi decided to keep an eye on his classmate. There was a huge chance he is an danger to everyone at the school.

(An hour later)

Alice walks towards her room. The events at dinner made her uncomfortable. " Going to your room already?" Nagisa asked her. Alice stops walking and quickly turns around. She never knew that he was behind her. " Yeah." She simply replied. Nagisa leans against the wall. " I can't blame you for being uncomfortable. I thought I was going to witness an double murder." He said.

" I can see why Keiko hates Itsuke. He doesn't hesitate to beat up a girl." Alice sighed. Nagisa clenches his fists suddenly. " Do you think Beatrice pushed Miguel?" He questioned Alice. Alice looks down at the floor. " I want to say no. But a big part of me knows she caused him to die." She replied. " The moment I met first Miguel. He saved mine, Kotoko, Jataro, Monaca and Masaru's parents. Our parents had turned into walkers, our teacher was asleep and he wasn't there to save us. Then Miguel showed up and saved us." Nagisa told Alice.

Alice looks amazed at that. No wonder they were so attached to Miguel. She remembers the way they looked at him like he was an superhero. That's because he was like an superhero to them. Alice barely interacted with Miguel. She still liked him since he promised to help her. Also he was really nice.

" I hate the walkers. I hate them because they exits. If they never existed, none of this would happen." Alice whispered. Nagisa regards her silently for a moment. He sighs while wrapping his arms around her. Alice's eyes widen in surprise. " Everything will be okay." Nagisa reassured her. Alice hugs him back after he had said that. " This is strange. I feel really comfortable with Nagisa. Normally I'm usually shy around boys my age. I wonder why I feel comfortable around him?" Alice thought.

The two weren't aware that Mahiru was secretly taking pictures of them. " They are so cute together!" Mahiru thought with a little giggle. After snapping one more photo, she quietly leaves the area. It looks like things finally calmed down at the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Shuichi and Kyoko have to find an murder at the school.


	8. The Murders at Hope's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and Shuichi must find a killer after two people are killed.

" This is all your fault! We wouldn't be here if you had confessed to your crime!" Itsuke snapped at Beatrice. The two were in the chemistry lab. Their hands and legs were bound with rope. Beatrice doesn't look at the boy. She is oddly silent. " Say something you-!" Itsuke stopped talking when he hears an noise. It sounds like an blade cutting rope. " You have a bad temper, Itsuke. Didn't your parents teach you not to make people mad. One of those people could be an psychopath or an homicidal sociopath like me." Beatrice said in a very calm voice.

Itsuke found himself afraid for the first time in his life as the girl stands up. He should have been watching her. Now he is going to pay for that mistake. Beatrice smirks and holds up her knife. The faint light from a lamp glints on the sharp blade. " Miguel isn't the only person I killed. I like animals better than other humans, because they don't get on my nerves. In fact this virus is a dream come true to me." The girl told him as she stabs his stomach.

Beatrice repeatedly stabs the hunter, until the sound of the door opening stops her. She turns around and chuckles. " Do you like what you see Korekiyo? Maybe you should kill Tomoe and Hikari like I killed Itsuke." She smirked. Korekiyo closes the door behind him. He looks at Itsuke's bloody corpse. Then he looks at Beatrice who is covered in blood. " This is an revenge kill. I don't kill for revenge. I killed my former classmates at my old school, my neighbors, and my teachers daughters so my sister can have friends in the afterlife." Korekiyo told her as he walks over to her.

Beatrice scowls at him. " That guy attacked me! I deserve to have revenge! So why are you scolding me?!" She angrily demanded. " I am not scolding you. I'm just telling you that you didn't have to kill him. You are already dying from the poison on his knife. So in a way killing him was useless." Korekiyo told her. Beatrice's eyes widen. If she was poisoned, why isn't she feeling the effects? Why isn't she dead already? " Itsuke uses an slow acting poison. You won't feel the effects for another hour or two. The ultimate toxicologist made it for him. He was probably had the same personality like Itsuke, since he was so willing to make it." He answered her unasked question.

Beatrice drops the knife as her knees buckled. She stares at the tile floor with an look of fear. All she wanted to be prefect. That's all she ever wanted. Beatrice killed her friends and her boyfriend to be prefect. They all cared about her, yet she never cared about them. They were obstacles that she needed to get rid of. Now she felt extremely afraid and lonely. No one is going to save her this time. Korekiyo picks up the knife. " You are not worthy of being my sister's friend. But I can't let you tell anybody about my plans." He said as he brought up the knife. Beatrice never had a chance to scream.

 

(Several hours later)

Mahiru snaps another picture of the crime scene. She looks at Kyoko who is examining the bodies. " Who could have done this Kyoko? Everyone, including Toko's murderous split personality know that killing during this time is really bad." The red hair girl asked. " I don't know yet." Kyoko replied. She completely understood what Mahiru meant. It was better if there are more survivors then walkers.

Unfortunately that tactic isn't working. The numbers of walkers is growing and it isn't safe to be alone outside anymore. Shuichi walks into the lab. " The security footage has been tampered." He told Kyoko. " Hmmm. The culprit is covering up their tracks." The female detective mused to herself. Shuichi looks at the bodies and grimaces. Itsuke was killed in a brutal manner. He was repeatedly stabbed in his stomach, legs, chest and face. 

Beatrice was just stabbed in her head. It looks like Beatrice managed to free herself and kill Itsuke. But who killed her? Shuichi notices the knife and picks it up. " Be careful with that knife. It could be Itsuke's knife." Kyoko warned him. Shuichi nods understanding the warning. Almost everyone knew the hunter used to put poison in his bullets and knives. " Itsuke was never an nice person. He threatened to kill everyone. Though he was nice to Hitoshi." Shuichi thought.

A knock on the door startles the three. They look to see Kaede standing in the doorway. The pianist nervously glances at the bodies, before she rushes over to Shuichi. She wraps her arms around him. " S-shuichi! I saw blood in the gym!" She exclaimed. " When?!" Mahiru exclaimed in surprise. Shuichi hugs the spooked girl as Kyoko runs out of the lab.

She had to get it before the killer destroys the evidence. Maybe she might catch the killer at the gym.

 

(Meanwhile at the library)

Kirumi examines the books on a shelf. The maid reaches up to grab a book, when a voice stops her. " I didn't expect you to be here. You are usually helping someone by now." Byakuya commented as he walks to a chair. " I was looking for a book for Mika." Kirumi responded. The heir raises an eyebrow at the little girl's name. " Why are you looking for a book for her? The situation with the murders should be important than a book." Byakuya said. Kirumi shakes her head.

" The murders are troubling. But it is our responsibility to take care of Mika." She told him. The blonde hair boy sits on a chair. He regards the maid for a moment. " Why is it our responsibility to take care of an child?" Byakuya questioned her. " Everyone here is older than her. It's natural for the older members of the group to take care of the younger members." Kirumi replied.

" You are talking like this virus outbreak is the apocalypse. I didn't think that you would think about that." The heir commented. Kirumi looks down and sighs. " There are many people here who believe that this is the end of the world. I'm one of them since I learned something horrible." She whispered. Byakuya got up from his chair. " I have a feeling that nuisance is around." He scowled. Kirumi lightly chuckles. Being stuck in the school with Byakuya is Toko's dream. While the heir thought it was an nightmare.

Kirumi grabs the book before she walks out of the library. She pass by Toko who ignores her. " Why do I feel jealous?" Kirumi thought as she looks for Mika. The maid stopped walking when she sees Kyoko running to the gym. Instinct told her that something bad is happening. Kirumi walks fast to the nearest room. If something bad is happening, she needs to tell either Nekomaru or Mondo about it before it's too late.

 

(At the gym)

Kyoko opens up the gym door on time. Korekiyo is stalking around the gym with a butchers knife in his right hand. " Come on out Hikari. My sister and her other friends are waiting for you." He told the currently hiding girl. Kyoko hides behind the bleachers before he saw her. " I was right. Korekiyo is responsible for the disappearances before he came to this school." She thought. At the other side of the gym. Hikari is hiding behind the other bleachers. Her eyes were wide with terror, tears are rolling down her face, and she is covering up her mouth with her hands to muffle her breathing.

She should have left the gym with Kaede. Hikari stayed around to catch the killer. When Korekiyo showed up, Hikari thought he was there to help. She was wrong, she was so wrong. He talked to her like he usually does. Then he told her to stay still as he pulled out the knife. He lunged at her, but she escaped. Except she made a mistake. Instead of leaving the gym to get help. She decided to hide.

" I found you." Korekiyo's voice taunted her. She turns her head to see the boy approaching her. Hikari shrieks in fear as she flees from her hiding spot. Kyoko leaves her spot so she can open the door. " Over here Hikari!" The female detective called out. The anthropologist was faster than the figure skater. He grabs her hair and harshly tugs her towards him. " Let me go! I don't want to die!" Hikari screamed while trying to escape.

Kyoko quickly looks around for a weapon. She spots an baseball bat nearby. She rushes towards it and grabs it. With wasting time she raises her weapon and hits Korekiyo's head. The anthropologist slumps down to the ground with a groan. " We need to get him out of the school!" Kyoko panted. Luckily Nekomaru arrived to handle the unconscious Korekiyo.

 

(A few hours later)

Alice walks into the cafeteria. She immediately notice that no one is talking. She never notice Nagisa walking up to her, until she finally saw him. " Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked. " Kyoko caught the killer. The killer is Korekiyo and he was kicked out of the school." Nagisa told her. Alice's eyes widen in surprise. She thought the anthropologist was creepy. She wasn't expecting him to be a killer.

Alice looks towards Kyoko. The older girl has an stoic look on her face. The weight of the events are probably bearing down on her. " She can't handle being a leader. This is too much for her." Alice thought with sympathy. The silence lasted for awhile. It was obvious this mood was going to last for the rest of the day. At least that's what everyone thought. Nobody expected Mika to enter the cafeteria while wearing a princess outfit.

" Look at mine and Yuki's darling daughter! Isn't she adorable?!" Kokichi shouted with a smile. Yuki stuttered in surprise. " Awww! You look so adorable Mika!" Aoi cooed. Mika shyly smiles at the praise. " Looks like the dark cloud that has been bothering the little one is gone." Gundham commented as his hamsters nod in agreement. Sonia clasps her hands together with a bright smile on her face. " I fully agree with you Gundham! Mika looks so happy!"

Kazuichi sulks at the attention Gundham got from Sonia. A lot of people voices their comments about Mika's dress. The only person who didn't say anything is Yuki. The toymaker intently stares at the supreme leader. He couldn't figure out why he said that. Suddenly Kokichi looks at him and gives him a bright smile. Yuki blushes in embarrassment. He looks away from the other boy. He was going to confront him about that comment later.

 

(Meanwhile)

The headmaster's office was eerily quiet. It didn't last long when static noises came from the radio. Then a male voice spoke up. The voice is calm, but there is urgency in the person's voice too. " My name is Atsushi Nezu. Whoever is at Hope's Peak, please listen to what I have to say. The city is no longer safe. The military has left because the infection has gotten worse. If anyone hears this, you need to leave now before something terrible happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the group relaxes for once, while Atsushi's group prepares to leave the city.

**Author's Note:**

> The group that saves Alice will make their official appearance in the next chapter. And wow this is a long chapter! I should mention one thing. There are four different groups at the moment. The groups are the Hope's Peak group, Hiroko Hagakure's group, Monaca's group and Ayumu's group.


End file.
